


Farewell

by Fangirlyra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo crying by himself after Thorin dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [Moltenreeses](http://moltenreeses.tumblr.com/).
> 
> For [this prompt on KinkMeme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3032251#t3032251).

Bilbo was on his way back home, even though  _home_  had quite lost it's meaning. Thorin was buried deep beneath the Mountain, the Arkenstone laid upon his breast, and thus the place where Bilbo belonged was gone. Fili dutifully became King under the Mountain, Kili by his side, and in time many other dwarves gathered to his throne in the ancient halls. They had urged Bilbo to stay, to see the splendour of Erebor grow once more, but Bilbo refused for he couldn't bear to witness it. Not without Thorin in the middle of everything.   
  
So Bilbo headed back to the Shire. The Elvenking had promised a safe path through Mirkwood, since Gandalf had other pressing matters to tend to, leaving Bilbo to travel alone along the forest path, grieving and reminiscing.  
  
 _"B-bilbo... soon I'll go to the halls of Mandos to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and ask for your forgiveness." said Thorin, as Bilbo came beside him_  
  
 _Bilbo knelt beside him, his voice thick with grief._    
  
 _"I forgive you Thorin. This was a bitter adventure, if it must end so; and not a mountain of gold can amend it. Yet, I am glad that I have shared in your perils - that has been more than any Baggins deserves."_  
  
Bilbo felt his vision become blurry as he blinked and felt something warm trickle down his cheeks. Bilbo touched his cheek and found his fingertips wet with tears.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Thorin had smiled at that time. A smile that made his eyes gone soft. The same smile that he given Bilbo after he hugged him on the Carrock. The same smile that made Bilbo realize that he had fallen for this prideful dwarf.  
  
 _"You have such kind heart, Bilbo Baggins..." said Thorin, "You were right. If more of us valued food, cheer, and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world."_  
  
 _Thorin raised his hand and touched Bilbo's forehead, tracing his hairline and tucking a stray curl behind a pointy ear._  
  
 _"Farewell Bilbo Baggins, I love you."_  
  
Bilbo had stopped in his tracks and was openly weeping into his pony's neck. It was cruel how Thorin had his closure and was able to leave in peace, while Bilbo's world crumbled around him at those three words. Bilbo couldn't help but think about what could have been, but Thorin hadn't opened his eyes again, no matter how much Bilbo wept and said  _I love you too_. Bilbo knew that for certain, for he had wept and refused to leave Thorin's side until he passed out from exhaustion and had to be removed bodily.  
  
Bilbo didn't try to stifle his cries for there was no one around to hear him. He cursed wars, dragons, treasures, fate, and Thorin himself for they had ripped his heart out of his chest in the worst possible way. At long last, Bilbo regain some semblance of his composure, straightening his back and wiping away his tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"Farewell Thorin Oakenshield, your memory will never fade." He whispered hoarsely to the empty air around him.  


Fin.


End file.
